You're Not Alone
by ExTrainerZatch
Summary: He was once a great Pokemon Trainer, battling all across the Pokemon World. He defeated countless trainers along his journey and earned himself 40 gym badges. He was at the top of his game, but that all changed one day when all his Pokemon were killed in battle. Dealing with depression, he meets a Pokemon just as broken as he is. Together, the two stops each other's pain.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Pokemon Tower**

The Pokemon Tower is an iconic building in Kanto that is the resting place of many Pokemon. Among the Pokemon buried there lies the last six of my Pokemon friends. Sacchi, Stella, Bolt, Dusty, Flutter, and Rina were their names. A team consisting of Butterfree, Ninetales, Electivire, Flygon, Masquerain and Mienshao. I had befriended these Pokemon during my travels as a Pokemon Trainer, Sacchi being with me since the very beginning. My style of training was unique. I never actually captured any Pokemon during my career. I would befriend the Pokemon, and only if they wanted to join me would I offer them the Pokeball. Still, I never liked keeping them confined in such a small place. My friends spent little time in their Pokeballs...

I started my journey back when I was twelve. I had befriended a Caterpie two years prior before we decided staying in one town was too confining. So, I signed up to become a Pokemon Trainer. Since then, I've been making friends everywhere. I had other Pokemon join me, but I returned them to their homes when they asked me to. By the end of my journey, there were only six that stayed with me. And those six have ventured with me through 6 regions. My journey has taken me through Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and even Orre. And through those regions, I had won the set of eight badges and defeated the elite fours of each region. Orre was a special case. I had visited Orre after hearing about Mt. Battle. I thought it would be the perfect challenge for me and my team, and so I entered. And what do you know? We won. My prize was a Snag Ball. In the crime infested land of Orre, I suppose this is common, but everywhere else, its use is illegal. Still, a trophy is a trophy.

I know you're wondering how a team like that, a team with such chemistry and strength, a team that has triumphed in six regions, could possibly end up in the Pokemon Tower in their prime. Well, it all happened a year ago after a visit to Johto's Battle Frontier. I was walking back to Olivine City's PokeCenter when a Trainer challenged me. He was in a hood so I couldn't see his face, but he claimed to be strong and said my strength was false. He challenged me to a Pokemon Battle to show me that "you're not as strong as you think." I thought it was just going to be just another Pokemon Battle against an arrogant Trainer trying to show off. When Heracross defeated Sacchi with Stone Edge, I though "huh, maybe this kid is more than he seems to be."

I switched out Sacchi with Bolt. Bolt's right hand began to crack with the sound of electricity, but before he could pull off the attack, Heracross shook the earth with amazing force. I switched out Bolt with Dusty and called for him to materialize razor sharp stones to launch at Heracross. The bug type hung on by an inch and countered with the same attack. Dusty fainted. I knew that there was only one way this Heracross could do so much damage. Moxie.

It was the same for Stella, Flutter, and Rina. The Heracross didged our attacks and countered with an even stronger one. Now, I don't see myself as invincible or unbeatable. I just happen to win a lot of battles. I have lost before, I have experienced a 6-0 sweep. But those were under the conditions that the Pokemon League has set. What the hooded Trainer did after broke the laws. He sent out his Houndoom to use Roar, drawing Pokemon out of their Pokeballs. Meanwhile, Heracross, still holding the effects of Moxie, brutally attacked my Pokemon. I begged and begged for him to stop hurting my friends, but all he said was "You're too weak to be a Trainer."

My Pokemon were in no condition to defend themselves. Because of Pokemon League Regulations, I didn't have another Pokemon to send out to defend them. I had to stand by as my Pokemon were murdered. The massacre finally stopped when Jasmine, the Olivine City Gym Leader, saw what was happening. She defended my Pokemon with her Steelix. I don't know what happened to the hooded Trainer after. All I remembered happening next was Jasmine and I rushing to the Pokemon Center. I sat in the waiting room for a full day, but I already knew. They just wanted the professional analysis. The doctors didn't even have to say it. When they walked out to the waiting room to see me, I just broke down. I was too broken to even cry...

So here they rest, at the top floor of the Pokemon Tower. I come back here every night to remember them. To grieve. That event one year ago also made me do something. I vowed never to allow another Pokemon to be killed. I also gave up my life as a Pokemon Trainer, fearing the worst if a Pokemon were ever to be by my side again. I've been avoiding Pokemon since then. But while I made these promises, I couldn't help but make one more. I swore that if I ever get the chance, I'm taking my revenge.

* * *

"Why do I keep doing this to myself?" I sigh. I was referring to how I would relive that one day every night.

I'm up here at the Pokemon Tower again, in front of the tombstone that has my team inscribed on it. But something was different this time around. At the initial event, I was too broken to cry, but that doesn't seem to be a problem anymore. It hurts knowing that there was nothing I could do, that there was nothing that I did do. I should have stopped it on my own. I should have tackled that Heracross when I saw what it was about to do.

Tears streaming down my face began to hit the cold hard floor of the Tower.

_"Please don't cry"_ I hear a soft female voice.

I wipe the tears away and look up. "huh?"

I looked up to see a beautiful Pokemonlevitating in front of me. She put her hands ever so gently on my cheeks, raising my head to look up at her.

_"Cheer up. It wasn't your fault."_ The Pokemon communicated through telepathy. This was the voice I was hearing.

Some how, this Pokemon knew. I thought about how this Pokemon could possibly know what I was reminiscing about, but then I realized what she was. She's a Gardevoir, the Embrace Pokemon. She can tap into my emotions and memories to form ties with me. This is how she knows.

"I'm sorry." I say gently. I then proceed to wipe the tears away while trying to fake a smile. "What's your name?" I ask the Gardevoir

_"My name is Cura." _ She says, _"Wait, you can understand me?"_

The reason it was so easy for me to befriend Pokemon was because I could understand them. To others they may just be making noises, but I understand those noises enough to know what they're saying.

I was about to reply to the Gardevoir, but before I could, a wave of malicious laughter echoed through the room. Creeping in from all directions was a group of Shuppet and Banette. These Pokemon feed on negative emotions. I can guarantee you that it's my remorse that drew them here. Being defenceless, I'm easy prey for the Ghost Type Pokemon. They were growing in numbers and rapidly approaching. A larger Banette charged at me. I raise my hands to protect myself, but instead, a bright blue wall appeared in front of me, preventing the Banette from getting any closer. I look up to see the Pokemon I had just met, protecting me. A psychic type stepping into a disadvantage to protect me. I stood there amazed that a Pokemon would put itself in danger just to protect me. This hasn't happened for a long time. Pokemon have been cautious around me because I give off a cold aura having been scarred since that day, but this one Pokemon, this Gardevoir, took a step forward for me.

_"Don't worry, you're safe with me."_

That was the day I befriended Cura the Gardevoir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Just as Lonely  
**

It was one year ago that my Pokemon were killed by that hooded Trainer. Every day since that incident, I visited my Pokemon at the top of the Pokemon Tower. Because of the death of my team, and because of that mysterious Trainer who ruthlessly attacked my defenceless friends, I swore I would never allow another Pokemon to be hurt under my responsibility. The only way I could see that was to avoid Pokemon altogether. So, out of anger, fear, and sadness, I gave up my life as a Trainer. Since then, I have avoided all Pokemon. Sometimes these playful beings would see my sorrowful state, but because of the cold aura I gave off, none have ever approached me. Now, a year since that first day, a Pokemon has approached me, acknowledged me, and protected me.

I wanted to turn the Gardevoir away, just like I had turned away from all those other Pokemon, but somehow, all I could do was keep looking at her. Cura, a psychic type fought a swarm of ghost type Pokemon, all to protect me. I started to wonder, if she could fend off all those Pokemon she's weak to, then she must be pretty strong. Maybe she's strong enough to defeat that trainer who killed my Pokemon...No.

I shook my head, trying to get rid of that awful thought. I swore I would never allow another Pokemon to be harmed because of me. As much as I want revenge, I couldn't bring myself to take this Gardevoir for my revenge. I stood up from the cold hard floor and looked Cura in the eyes. This Pokemon protected me, I'm not letting her be harmed, let alone be killed.

I was just about to walk away from her when I noticed a stain of blood on her white flowing dress. The least I could do is bring her back to full health.

"Hey, are you okay?" I ask.

_"I'm fine... Please don't worry." _Cura looked down on the stain of blood. She had to have an injury of someshort.

"At least let me take you to the Pokemon Center." I held my hand out for her to take. It was my way of saying, "I won't let you get hurt."

I waited in the lobby of the Pokemon Center as Cura is treated by Nurse Joy. I sat there, thinking about what happened at that Tower and what I should do about Cura. If she was a wild Pokemon, maybe I should ask if I could catch her... But a Pokemon like her? No, she had to be owned by a Trainer at this point. Wait, I have that Snag Ball from Orre. No, I can't do that. If she was owned by a Trainer, I would be breaking their connection. If I do that, I may as well be that guy who killed my Pokemon.

After half an hour of waiting, Nurse Joy came up to me and asked, "Excuse me, are you the one who brought in the Gardevoir?"

"Yeah, I found her in the Pokemon Tower." I reply.

"Do you know who her Trainer is?" Nurse Joy, unknowingly, confirmed my thoughts. A Pokemon like her does have a Trainer. "Her status showed up as Caught, but we can't trace her Pokemon ID to her Trainer."

I sighed, disappointed. Even though I said to myself I wouldn't take her, wild or caught, I still felt a bit sad. "No, I don't know who her Trainer is." Now that I knew she had a Trainer, I wanted to walk away, but part of me kept me in that chair waiting for Cura to come out just so I know that she'd be fine. And ten more minutes later, she walked through a door with the blood stain gone, and feeling refreshed.

I walked out of the Pokemon Center with her by my side. We walked towards my house on the south-west side of the town. As we walked, I asked, "So...Where's your Trainer?" She stopped in her tracks.

_"My Trainer?"_ Cura looked down towards the dirty street of Lavender Town _"My Trainer abandoned me long ago..." _

"Your Trainer abandoned you?" I was just as surprised as I was earlier. "Then why is your status say Caught?"

_"My Trainer never released me. I was outside of my Pokeball when he smashed it." _Cura let out a sigh. _"He abandoned me there, in Cherrygrove City. I spent every day after that looking for my Trainer"_

"How did you end up in the Tower?"

_"Two days ago, I felt a powerful surge of emotion flowing from that Tower. I had passed by the Pokemon Tower before and have always felt strong emotions from grieving Trainers, but the one I felt two days ago escalated the levels. I entered the Tower yesterday and waited for the grieving Trainer to show themselves..."_

That Trainer was me...

_"And that's when I found you."_

For the first time in a year, I was opening myself to a Pokemon. Two sides of me kept battling. No, don't take this Pokemon in. Remember your vow, remember what happened! Yes, take this Pokemon in. She can change how you feel, she can end this pain. At this time I realized that I wasn't the only one hurting. I had lost my Pokemon, but she had lost her Trainer. Both of us are just as lonely as the other.

"Hey, instead of staying in that Tower, why don't you sleep at my house tonight?" I offered Cura a place to stay, and her eyes moved from the ground straight up into my eyes. She didn't have to say anything, I already knew what her answer would be. She didn't want for me to be alone. I didn't want her to be alone either.

At my house, I offered her my bed while I would sleep on the couch. Of course, she insisted it the other way around, but I managed to get her to accept my offer.

At around 9:00, we started to talk.

"Hey, Cura can I ask you something?"

_"Anything."_

"Why did your Trainer abandon you?"

At first she didn't say anything. She just laid there on the bed, lifeless. Then she turns and says, _"My Trainer thought I was weak."_

It's now just after midnight and she's fast asleep. I started having many thoughts again, about her, about her Trainer... I told myself if I ever see her Trainer, I would give him hell for abandoning her.

"Heh, look at me...This is the kind of thing I told myself I wouldn't get into. Am I actually going to take her in?" I got up and looked at Cura, sleeping soundly, peacefully on the bed. A wave of dark pictures began flashing in my head one by one, all of them of Cura being hurt in battle, being injured...Being killed. I swallowed my fears and erased the thoughts. I looked at her again.

"Maybe I should take her in...Who knows, this might just be the start of something good."

I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. If I do take her in, I need to be ready for the worst. I have to be a better Trainer. Always on guard, always on watch. If I do take her in, I cannot let her be hurt. I could feel something in Cura, somehow, I knew she was special.

"I won't lose this one."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Saffron City**

"Use Fire Punch!" The Trainer called.

Flygon's hand began to glow a bright orange. It was soon engulfed by a spontaneously appearing flame. The Mystic Pokémon struck its left arm forward, throwing a punch of fire to the other Pokémon.

"Counter with Mach Punch!" The other Trainer commanded. Hitmontop moved with lightning speed, its fist appearing to be moving faster than sound itself. It met the Fire Punch head-on, the resulting collision causing both Pokémon to be knocked away.

_"Pokémon have these amazing gifts, and yet humans have decided to use these gifts against other Pokémon in competition that forces us to fight to near death..."_

Caught off guard, I turned the TV off and turned around to see Cura awake and watching me. "Oh hey, you're up."

Cura focuses her eyes on me, trying to read my emotions. I knew the question it was asking. Why would an Ex-Trainer, whose Pokémon were killed, watch Pokémon fight each other?

"My Pokémon were my best friends. While some see them as killing machines, or pets, or slaves, or partners, or...I don't know. My Pokémon were my best friends." While Cura didn't mean to, she was bringing out the emotions I buried deep inside. "Battles to us were growing stronger together. It wasn't just some competition to be the very best like no one ever was."

My reply to her comment seemed to satisfy her. _"I was once part of this game called Pokémon battles."_

That's right. Cura is a Pokémon. She must have fought in some battles. But if she didn't agree with Pokémon Battles, then why has she stuck with her Trainer long enough to be abandoned? More so, why did she look for her Trainer even after being left behind...

"Hey, what do you say we go get some breakfast?"

_"Where?"_

"Saffron City has some nice places to eat." I smiled and I winked at the beautiful Gardevoir.

_"You don't have to go out of your way for me. I'm fine ju-"_ I grabbed Cura's hand and dragged her off to Saffron City anyway.

If we had walked to Saffron City, we wouldn't have time for breakfast, so instead I called a taxi to the largest city in Kanto. Upon arrival, we were dropped off at the Pokémon Center. I knew of a restaurant that was just a short walk away. They served amazing food that was completely mouth-watering. It was a nice Italian restaurant, decorated to an extent that you can actually feel a part of Italian culture.

"Come on, you'll love it here." I was leading Cura into the restaurant, but something seemed to be distracting her. I looked towards the direction her head was facing, scanning the area to see what it was that had distracted her.

At the park across the street, two trainers were having a Pokémon battle. The Pokémon were Kabutops and Venomoth.

"Use Stone Edge!" A Trainer appearing to be between 16-18 gave a command to his Kabutops. The Kabutops was surrounded by small balls of white light, flashing. Each flash generated jagged sharp rocks where each of the little balls of light were. The stones flew away from Kabutops, heading straight towards a young boy's Venomoth.

The young boy gasped. The super effective attack had knocked out his bug type Pokémon, and having been fainted, the battle was over.

"Pfft, you're too weak. Why are you even a Pokémon Trainer? You don't even know your type match ups." The Trainer with the Kabutops recalled his Pokémon.

We heard that line, Cura and I looked at each other. Something within us clicked. Memories of our weak times. The battle that happened just now reminded me of the Trainer I faced who called me weak and killed my Pokémon. Cura was reminded of how her Trainer saw her as weak, thereby abandoning her.

"Hey, come on. Ignore it." I said softly. I pulled Cura into the restaurant.

I asked for a table for two, Pokémon and Human. The hostess gave us a strange look. I knew what it was. She was suspicious of Cura and I being a Pokémon/Human couple. It's taboo for Humans and Pokémon to have relationships, but it happens nonetheless. I explained to the hostess it wasn't like that, but in the end, I just ignored it.

As we dined, Cura's presence in the room was fading in and out. She was off living in her memory visiting the day she was left behind by an unfit Trainer. Maybe it was a mistake for me to bring her here...

After breakfast, I asked Cura whether or not she'd like to go back to Lavender Town or walk around Saffron City a little bit more. She chose the latter option, saying that she has never been here with a friend before. I suspected that her Trainer has never brought her to Saffron before. Being abandoned in the Johto region's Cherrygrove City, I don't think she has actually stepped foot in the Kanto region prior to that day. She's a Gardevoir, right? Wild Raltz are more common in Hoenn and Sinnoh, and pretty rare elsewhere. She had to be from one of those regions.

"So where do you want to go?" I ask.

Cura searched the large city for something that interests her. The large skyscrapers that reached great heights surrounded the Embrace Pokémon, overwhelming her with their overlooking greatness. The chatter of the city folk going on with their day to day lives poured into her ears, mixing the rest of the city sounds into an unintelligible wish-wash. Yet through all those noises bouncing off buildings, Cura managed to mind the one sound she had interest in. She walked towards the source of the sound, and I just followed close behind, not knowing where we're going. A couple of blocks later, we find ourselves standing in front of a Pokémon Tournament registry booth.

I started to get nervous, but tried to hide the signs. Does Cura want me to sign up for a tournament? Even if I did, I don't have any Pokémon of my own. My eyes darted in all directions, trying to find what it was that drew her here, because after hearing about my past and talking about hers, a Pokémon battle is probably the last thing on our minds. Cura kept looking straight ahead, straight at the booth. No... not the booth, something in it. Upon taking a closer look, I realized what Cura was interested in. It was the gentle ringing of a Soothe Bell, an item that tightens the bond between Pokémon and Trainer. This is what she wanted. However, to get it, you must win the competition.

Cura knew this too. She sighed and started walking away, knowing that neither of us would be able to go into the tournament. I wanted to do something nice for her though.

"Hey sir!" I called to the man running the booth. "What are the rules to this tournament?"

The rules were simple. It would be a 1 on 1 Pokémon battle with no items allowed. The Trainer is only allowed to use one Pokémon the entire competition, and healing between battles is forbidden. The rules makes this what's commonly called an Endurance Tournament. I asked about rules on what Pokémon are used, and the only restriction is "No legendary Pokémon."

I look at Cura, asking for her consent to enter this competition. It may be a bit of a rush for us, entering an Endurance Tournament when our last battles were so long ago. But I wanted the Soothe Bell for her, she knew that. The question was, does she trust me enough to get it for her?

"I promise, you won't get hurt."

She hesitated for a moment, but then gave me the consent to sign us up for the tournament. I write my name down in the Trainer slot, and Cura's species in the Pokémon slot. I took my time in filling it out though. I find that there was an advantage for me to gain. By reading the list of Pokémon that each Trainer was going to use, through this, I was able to put together a small strategy in winning. There were two Trainers using bug type Pokémon, and three using Dark type Pokémon. As long as we manage to avoid them, Cura should be fine.

If I'm going to win this though, I need to be able to co-ordinate with Cura. I need to be like the Trainer I once was. If I slip up, if I make the wrong move, Cura will be the one to face the physical consequences, not me.

You know, maybe coming to Saffron wasn't a mistake after all. This visit has given me the chance to get back into my career as a Trainer. Even though it's just a small tournament, it was still a big deal to me. Cura knows it too. By the way she stands there beside me, her eyes locked with mine, reading my emotions, she knew how I felt. But I don't have that gift of being able to read her emotions. She was abandoned because she lost a battle, and I was devastated because I lost a battle. Maybe it's just me and some deluded fantasy, but I feel like Cura and I are a fated couple. Two individuals whose names are written in the stars, both defeated and alone, united the town of sorrow and remorse...

Well, whatever it is, I can't think about this now. I have to watch out for Cura. I can't be hesitant or worried or frightened or confused. I can do this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Tournament**

You step onto the stage, muscles tight, your body shaking with excitement. you sweat under the bright light of the stadium. The crowd cheers for the Trainers about to battle. You swallow your fear and step forward into the little white rectangle where Trainers stand. You look across the battlefield and see your opponent appearing to be calm, cool, and collected. They hold their pokeball firmly in their hand. Both Trainers send out their Pokémon with victory in mind. The crowd roars and the battle begins.

This isn't what was happening. This is a fantasy, an imagination of my past life. In reality, I was more nervous then ever before.

"Cura, uh, Shadow Ball?" I stutter. "You can use that, right?"

Cura raised her right hand and formed a clump of dark, shadowy matter. She threw that ball forward, hitting the opposing Trainer's Charmeleon. The Charmeleon countered with a Dragon Rage attack. The two energies collided and exploded, creating a cloud of shadows. Charmeleon used the resulting cloud cover to catch us by surprise. It jumped out of the cloud with Dragon Claw.

"Catch it with Psychic!" I shouted panicked.

Cura's eyes began to glow a dark, blood red, an indicator that her psychic power is being used. Instead of driving the Dragon Claw into Cura, the Charmeleon froze in the air. it tried to break free of Cura's hold, but the power was too great.

"Now, uh..." Cura waited for my command. "Throw it?" I say not having a better idea.

Cura turned her head and gave me a look that I knew said "Are you serious?" Nonetheless, she threw the mid-stage Flame Pokémon in the direction of its Trainer.

"Get up and use Flamethrower!" The Trainer commanded.

Charmeleon jumped onto its feet, at the same time spewing a wave of fire from its mouth. I thought fast and called for Cura to use Protect. She swiped her left hand diagonally through the air, creating a wall of blue light in front of her. The breath of fire struck the barrier, dissipating the attack into the air. The heat of the Flamethrower warmed the air of the stage. A few seconds after the Flamethrower vanished, Charmeleon attacked again with a Dragon Claw attack.

"Cura, get out of there!" I shouted. She heard me and jumped out of the way before the attack struck. Charmeleon jumped after her and attacked again. "Use Psychic!" I commanded.

"We're not falling for that again!" The Trainer says. He commands Charmeleon to use Dragon Rage before Cura can use her attack. However, instead of getting her to stop Charmeleon, I changed the call and made her catch the Dragon Rage instead.

I didn't have to give her a command for this next part. She knew already what I wanted her to do, but although what I wanted her to do was propel the Dragon Rage back at Charmeleon, Cura turned the one ball of energy into four. She hit Charmeleon with all four Dragon Rage attacks, totalling at least 160 in damage.

"Charmeleon is unable to battle. Gardevoir is the winner!" Shouts the announcer.

I threw a fist into the air while jumping. Cura ran to me and I catch her, doing as spin as I did. "We did it Cura! We did it, we won our first battle!" Both of us were filled with genuine joy.

_"Next time, please have more confidence" _Cura reminds me of my unsure decisions during the battle.

We headed back to the Trainer Room where the contestants gather to take a break after the battle, or await their next one. As we entered, our eyes caught a Trainer exiting for his battle. What really interested us was the Pokémon walking beside him. Kabutops.

We watch his battle from the Trainer Room TV. His name is Roland and his Kabutops is named Grim. judging from the way the Kabutops swings those scythe-like arms, grim is a very fitting name. He attacks his opponents with such brutality, such force, that the other Trainer can't pull off a move because she's stunned by the way Grim battles. Even when it's over, it isn't over. Grim still attacked. The referee had to threaten him with a disqualification to get him to stop.

"Reminds me of someone I know..." I whisper.

Cura caught my words and in her mind I knew she was saying _"It's okay."_

Our next two battles went off cleanly. With co-operation, Cura and I were winning our battles cleanly and easily. With each victory, I was reminded of how great of a Trainer I was while Cura was reminded how strong of a Pokémon she was, even if her past Trainer didn't think so. We made it to the semi-finals round without any problem.

"Go Falco!" My opponent, sent out her Fearow.

"Alright, Cura!" I call Cura forward. I only knew three of Cura's moves. Shadow Ball, which would have no effect, Psychic, and Protect. There were so many possible move combinations that could fit into that fourth slot and that's assuming she even has a fourth attack. To figure out what I could do, I let Cura handle it. "Take it down Cura!"

She puts her hands together and closed her eyes as if to recite a prayer. Falco the Fearow had already decided on his attack. A Drill Peck was coming her way. Fearow was descending rapidly, and Cura still hasn't made a move. Then, when I thought it was too late, Cura opens her eyes. The eye that wasn't concealed by her green hair began to glow. She separated her hands a ball of yellow energy emerged. The energy expanded and swiftly crept towards Fearow. When Fearow stopped in the air to take the force of the attack, I knew what the fourth move was. "Alright! Thunderbolt!" I shout. the attack was super effective, yes, but that wasn't enough to take down the Fearow. Once the Thunderbolt passed, Falco continued the attack.

"Protect!" I shouted. Cura didn't have enough time to pull off the attack. She was hit with the Drill Peck and was tossed back by the attack. "Cura, are you alright?" She pushes herself up and nods. Instead of getting up, she took her left hand and let loose another Thunderbolt. Fearow dodged and began another Drill Peck. "Cura..." I say, telling her to get up. She stayed in the same position, on her knees, her hands on the ground. When Falco came near, she jumped up and performed a graceful spin, her dress flowing elegantly The Fearow stopped spinning and spread its wings to stop itself. Cura, after her beautiful performance, landed on Falco's back. The Trainer called for Falco to shake her off, but Cura hang onto to the bird. After a few seconds, we had enough. I decided to end it.

"Thunderbolt Cura!" And just like that, Cura placed a hand on Fearow's back and released an electrical attack.

"The winner of this semi-final battle is Cura!" the referee announced. The crowd roars and cheers for us.

When we got back to the Trainer Room, I had to ask Cura, "Why did you wait to do that?"

_"I thought you would like it. Your Ninetales has done it before, so I thought I would too." _She says.

"My other Pokémon?" I ask. I thought back to my past battles. Slowly but surely, I was able to remember my battles back then. However, the Ninetales I had befriended wasn't with me for anybattles. Instead, we entered Pokémon Contests. Ninetales would always be sure to give the crowd a show by waving her tails in a flowing motion. However, this memory was way back into the past. I only barely remember it. I knew that this could only mean that Cura was tapping into my memory.

"Cura, are you..." I decided not to finish the sentence. I already knew what the answer was anyway.

We watched the next battle from the comfort of the Trainer Room. Battling was Roland and Grim against a man with his Electabuzz. At this point of the tournament, Pokémon were tired. Because it was an endurance tournament, no one was allowed to heal. That gave strong Pokemon like Grim an advantage, being able to take out their foes without much effort. Cura I knew was tired, but not enough that she can't still put up a fight. The man's Electabuzz however, you could tell that it had to end the round fast, or it wouldn't be able to fight.

"Use Thunderpunch!" The man commanded. Electabuzz channeled electric energy into its right fist and charged forward.

"Grim, Guillotine." Roland commands. Grim's scythes were enveloped in a white aura. He charged forward and met the Electabuzz. Instead of taking the attack, Grim smoothly dodges the punch with a duck, and swung his right scythe at Electabuzz. And just like that, it was over.

"One-hit KO!" The referee shouts.

Roland ended the battle without wasting a breath, knowing that at the final battle, Grim will need all his energy. I looked at Cura worryingly. Dealing with something Like Night Slash or X-Scissor was already problematic. Now we also have Guillotine to handle. The only advantage we had was that Grim is part water type, and that Cura knows Thunderbolt.

Now it was time for the last battle of this tournament. Cura and Grim stood on opposite ends, sizing each other up. We were waiting for the referee to call the start of the battle.

"Hey! I know you!" Roland shouts from the other side of the stadium. It's been a while since anyone's recognized me, but I can't say I was surprised. Back then, a lot of people knew who I was. "It's gonna be one hell of a ride beating you!"

Just as he finished that sentence, the referee called the start.

Not wasting time, I asked Cura to deliver a Thunderbolt. Roland commanded Grim to block the attack with Night Slash. Damn, so he has at least one super effective move. Once the Thunderbolt was dissipated, Grim charged forward with a dark aura around his scythes. Night Slash was still active. Unsure of what to do next, I decided to buy sometime with Protect.

"Use Feint!" Roland calls.

"Kabutops can use Feint!?" Cura's blue wall of light was shattered by the tips of the scythes. Neither Cura nor I could make a call. She ended up taking the force of the attack. Luckily, she was only hit by the blunt side of the scythe. Still, I could feel how hurt she was from that attack.

"Cura..." I reach out, but keep in mind I can't step past the boundary.

_"Make a call.." _She asks.

I told Cura to launch a Shadow Ball at high speed. Just as I thought, Grim used a cross slash motion to block the attack, but as he did, I told Cura to use Thunderbolt having seen the opening. Grim was hit with the electricity, but was not deterred. While it was still being electrified, Kabutops readied its Night Slash and ran closer and closer to Cura. I pulled off a trick that the Ninetales I befriended once showed me.

"Thunderbolt Protect!" Cura cast her wall of blue light, at the same time electrifying it. Roland was stunned. So stunned that he allowed Grim to be electrified by the charged wall.

Roland got irked that I pulled off something like that. "Break it with Feint!" Grim took the blunt side of his scythes and pushed it towards Cura's shield despite taking damage from the Thunderbolt.

"Push him away! Shadow Ball Thunderbolt!" I commanded. Cura learns fast. She threw a Shadow Ball filled with electrified energy.

"Oh no you don't! Absorb it!"

"Wait, what?" I cried.

Grim took the ThunderBall (ShadowBolt?) into his body. "Guillotine!" says his Trainer. Grim channeled the ShadowBolt into his scythes, glowing a dark, shady aura while at the same time coated with bolts of electricity.

I didn't have anything else in my mind except, "Run Cura!" Cura tried to run away, but she wasn't quick enough. Grim's powered up Guillotine struck her in the back using the sharp side of the scythes. All I could see before me now was a splash of warm red all over Cura's beautiful gown. Guillotine is a one-hit KO move. Cura was sure to be fainted, and worse, because she's now bleeding, she could die. This is the reason why I never wanted to get back into the life of a Pokémon Trainer. I closed my eyes and turned my head away, I couldn't bear to look.

"Gardevoir is unable to-" The referee stopped. I peeked with one eye to see why, and I see Cura slowly pushing herself up. The battle isn't over yet. Somehow, she took the Guillotine.

"Night Slash."

Grim struck Cura with a dark blade, throwing her away. Still, she was able to fight according to the ref.

"Night Slash."

Grim attacked again.

"Night Slash."

And again.

"Night Slash."

And again.

All I could do was nothing. The next Night Slash threw Cura before my feet. She looked into my eyes with a tear, and I looked down into her red eyes. I mouthed the words "I'm sorry." I'm sorry that I couldn't do better.

_"Don't be. I'm sorry I couldn't do better." _She whispers. _"I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough."_

Those words clicked to me. She knows she's strong. I told her that over and over. I told her that it was her Trainer that wasn't strong enough, that her Trainer abandoned her because he was too shallow to see her strength. But isn't that what I'm doing right now? Abandoning Cura in the middle of a battle because I'm not strong enough? Not only that, but I was doing the very thing I promised never to do, let another Pokémon die. No. I won't let that happen.

"Cura..." I didn't have to finish my sentence. She read my thoughts.

Cura struggled to get back on her feet, Roland laughing every step of the way, insulting us, calling us weak. Saying things like "Just lose already, will ya?" Nonetheless, Cura pulled through. She was bleeding and exhausted, but we needed to keep going. I really should just forfeit now, but I promised Cura we would get that bell for her.

"Hey Cura, let's give them a show." I say. "ShadowBolt Protect!"

Cura wrapped a ShadowBolt attack with blue light, protecting the ball of energy on the inside. She launched the attack at high speed and Grim tried to break apart the attack with Feint. That's exactly what I hoped would happen. With Feint breaking the shield around it, the ShadowBolt exploded with tremendous energy. I called for Cura to follow it with a Thunderbolt, using all the power she can muster.

She launched the Thunderbolt but soon fell to the ground. She was using her hands to keep herself up, stopping herself from fainting. I waited one, two, three seconds, but she then collapsed completely. However, Grim collapsed first.

"Kabutops is unable to battle, Gardevoir wins!" the referee announced.

I ran to Cura's side and gave her a Sitrus Berry. It wasn't enough, but it'll keep her going until we get to a Pokémon Center.

"This isn't the end. You'll pay for this! My brother is strong, I'll get him to battle you! He defeated stronger Trainers than you. You'll see!" Roland returned Grim to his Pokeball and ran off. I ignored that and focused on getting Cura to a Pokémon Center.

I picked her up and ran out of the stadium, carrying her. Other Trainers knew that Cura was in a state of emergency. One trainer gave me a ride to the Pokémon Center on the back of her Arcanine. The Trainer was the same one I had fought before Roland, she was the one who had a Fearow. Once we arrived, I thank her.

It took two long hours, but thanks to Nurse Joy and her team of Pokémon healers, Cura recovered. I was told that she wouldn't be able to battle for a while, but I didn't care about that. I won't be putting her into any battles for a long time.

"Hey, you're okay now." I say to her. I visited her in her hospital room.

_"Did we win?" _She asks.

"You tell me." I pulled out a small box from my sweater's pocket. Cura opens the box to see a silver bell and red ribbons. "I'm sorry you got hurt trying to get this."

I took the bell out of the box and gave it to her. She held it in her hands before tying it to my right wrist. It was definitely a surprise.

_"I'm sorry I worried you trying to get this." _She says.

I realized now that she didn't want the Soothe Bell for herself. She wanted it for me. This gift is a sign that we are more than just Pokémon and Trainer, but rather, friends. I never wanted to get back into my career as a Trainer. I stopped liking battles, and I stopped befriending Pokémon, all because of what happened back then. But that was a thing of the past. Now, I have to be there for Cura. I have to be the Trainer she never had. I have to be a trainer again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Trainer Again**

At the top of the Pokémon Tower was the resting place of the last six Pokémon I had. These six were my closest friends. Sacchi the Butterfree was the first Pokémon I befriended. I found her as a Caterpie at the outskirts of Lavender. Shortly after becoming a Trainer, I met an injured Ninetales named Stella. Once I healed her, she refused to leave me. Stella was the one who taught me to turn Protect into an offensive move. her version was using Protect and Flamethrower to create a burning shield. Then there was Bolt the Electivire. I met him as an Electabuzz causing trouble in the Power Plant. He challenged me to a battle and lost. I earned his respect and he asked to join the team. Of course, he was still pretty stubborn and would smash anything he could. He would also challenge powerful Pokémon without thinking. Powerful Pokémon like Dusty the Flygon. It was during my adventure in Hoenn. We ventured into the desert and Dusty was flying with the sandstorms. Bolt came out of his Pokeball and tried to Ice Punch Dusty. The battle ended in a draw and Dusty then joined the team, but only so he could maintain his rivalry with Bolt. Then there's friendly meetings like with Flutter the Masquerain. I met her during a picnic with my Pokémon. It was near the end of my Hoenn adventure that a Surskit stumbled onto my campsite. One bowl of Pokémon Food later, we were friends. Rina the Mienshao... She was the most recent to join my team. She's also the powerhouse of the group having bested both Dusty and Bolt in a battle. Man did they feel bad about that. Rina followed us during our journey, only revealing herself to battle Bolt and/or Dusty to a battle. They lost every time. She eventually joined the team when Dusty learned Outrage and finally bested her in battle. Bolt later beat her, but Dusty didn't let him live with the fact that Bolt took longer to win.

_"You had wonderful times with these Pokémon, didn't you?"_ Cura asks. It's weird. She can easily enter my memories, and yet she doesn't. But being the Embrace Pokémon, she can also read emotions. I guess she knows better than to invade my memories when it comes to such a sensitive topic. _"So, can I ask why we're here?"_

Instead of telling her why we were here, I decided to show her. I reached behind the tombstone that had the names of my Pokémon engraved on it and pulled out a small wooden box. I opened it and revealed its contents to Cura. I could tell she was amazed. In the box was all my memories of my old life. Photos of all my friends, my Pokedex, my Trainer Card, all my gym badges... A Snag Ball.

Hmm. A Snag Ball. I won this Snag Ball at Mt. Battle in Orre. This Snag Ball is the only thing that can ever make Cura my Pokémon. Because her Trainer didn't release her properly, she's still registered to have a Trainer. With her Pokeball broken, she can't be released. But with this Snag Ball, I can override her status and have her registered to my Trainer ID... The question is though, do I use it?

I take the box and its contents and place them into the backpack I brought with us.

Walking home was relaxing. The Soothe Bell that Cura and I had won together at the endurance tournament yesterday shook with every step. Each time making a soothing ringing sound. Whenever the bell rings, it's supposed to strengthen the bond between Trainer and Pokémon but I'm neither Trainer nor is she my Pokémon. Either way, this bell is a symbol of our friendship. I entered the tournament in order to win the bell of her but almost get her killed. Turns out, she wanted to get the bell for me. So instead of the bell's red silky ribbon tied to her hair or her wrist or her neck, it was tied to my left wrist.

_"Wait, because a Trainer Card functions as a licence, does this mean you're a Trainer again?"_

"Well...Not exactly."

Like Cura says, your Trainer Card doubles as your Trainer licence. It's that piece of plastic that says you are legally allowed to have Pokémon with you. Without a Trainer Card, Cura isn't legally allowed to be with me. Even though she's not my Pokémon, a household cannot have a Pokémon residing in it without a Trainer with a valid Trainer Card. So really, she's not allowed to stay in my house let alone compete in tournaments. I'm surprised they didn't ask for my Card there.

_"But can't you just renew it?"_

"You have to renew your Trainer Card every three years, and you have six months to do so before you are unregistered in the Trainer Database." I say.

_"When did your Card expire?"_

"Eight months ago." I sigh. "If I was under 15, registering to be a Trainer would be easy as all I'd have to do is talk to a Pokémon Professor or register at a Pokémon School. Since I'm 17 now, I'll have to go straight to the Pokémon League to register. "

_"Why don't we go now? Not to the Indigo Plateau, but back to Saffron! can't you ask their Gym Leader to register you?"_ Cura had me stop in my tracks because I realized she was right. _"I can teleport us there since that's the last PokeCenter we were in."_

"Let's take a cab instead." I suggest. "I don't want to get caught with an over-expired Trainer Card and a Pokémon that isn't mine." I reminded Cura of the consequences. Pokémon laws today aren't as easy going as they used to be. Besides, a ride to Saffron would give us more time together.

We went straight to the Saffron City Gym. Normally, Gym Leaders wouldn't register you as a Trainer since that's someone else's job, but they still hold authority to do so. When I arrived at Saffron Gym to speak to Sabrina, I didn't have to explain anything, she already knew because of her psychic power.

"So you're going to be a trainer again, all for this Gardevoir?" She says "She must be one special Pokémon." Sabrina smiled at Cura. These two psychics can share their thoughts with each other and leave me out of the loop. I knew that they were talking about me, but just what were they saying?

"So can you help?" I ask Sabrina.

"I'm a psychic hun," Sabrina sighs and rolls her eyes, "You really think that I haven't already foreseen this moment?" She waves her hand through the air. A flash of green appeared before us. That flash materialized into a solid form. Once the light has vanished, a blue card appeared in its place. The card had my name on it. I knew that this was my Trainer Card. I signed the back and officially became a Pokémon Trainer again. "Now remember, just because you have this doesn't mean using that Snag Ball of yours becomes legal. Even if she's technically released, she's still registered." Sabrina tapped into my mind and read the earlier thoughts I had of using the Snag Ball.

Cura and I were on our way out of Saffron Gym when we heard the news. Playing on all the big screens, on all the TVs, was a a breaking news report of a "Mysterious Trainer who kills Pokémon." The report was being broadcast nationwide, with only the Unova region not getting the message. The reporter says that the Trainer is very dangerous and you should avoid battling him. Upon seeing the Trainer, return your Pokémon to their Pokeballs to avoid confrontation. Though it is tradition not to run from a Trainer battle, not fleeing may be potentially dangerous for your Pokémon.

I tensed up. Cura and Sabrina could sense why. I was reminded of that Trainer who killed my team a year ago. But there was something more. I wasn't the only one to react. Cura kept her head down and she entered this trance-like state. She wasn't simply reacting to my emotions, there was something more.

"This Trainer has last been spotted in Vermillion City. Officers will try their best to apprehend the suspect, but until then, please avoid Pokémon battles with this person." The news report then cuts to a picture of a familiar figure. It's a Trainer in a black hood. The same Trainer from last year.

Cura and I gasp at the same time. I was angry. Angry that this Trainer has resurfaced and has started killing Pokémon again. Again? No, what if he never stopped. I clenched my fist. I wanted to take this guy down, avenge the Pokémon he's killed. I think it was obvious at this point, but I say it anyway, "That's the guy who killed my friends..." I scowl.

Cura kept staring at the picture of the Trainer with her eyes wide, tears starting to form.

"Cura...?" I reach out to touch her but she runs off. Surprised by what just happened, I stood still, stunned and unable to react. I had to chase after her.

I turn to Sabrina and thank her for everything, but now I have a new problem. The hooded Trainer is back, and Cura has run off. Where is she going? Is this related to the hooded Trainer? Cura wants to prove her strength and I want revenge... Is that was she's going to do? Prove her strength by exacting revenge on the Trainer that killed my team? This is too dangerous for Cura, she doesn't know what she's getting into...


End file.
